El Mundial de la BIBA: Galbadia 2006
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: El mundial visto segun Squall y Irvine. Dedicado a todos los ticos y a los que le guste reirse como yo.
1. En Balamb

Mundial de la BIBA Galbadia 2006:

0- En Balamb…

Era un dia común y corriente en Costa Rica… digo Balamb, cuando un joven tico… digo Balambiano llamado Squall caminaba por las calles de su ciudad completamente en calma, cuando de repente logra observar una nube de polvo que se dirige hacia el con una velocidad increíble.

- ¿Qué sera?- se pregunto de una forma curiosa.

Squall logro notar que la nube se acercaba a el y sin pensarlo mucho intento huir, cuando de repente lo que fuese que la nube llevase le callo encima, Squall se vio obligado a sostener con ambos brazos (como Shagi a Scooby-Doo) a un MUY EBRIO Irvine (otro Balambiano).

- ¡HIC- MAJE, DIGO MAE, ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDIAL!

- MAE¡DIOS, QUITESEME DE ENCIMA.

- ENTENDES- HIC -HUEVON, ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDIAL.

- POR DIOS IRVINE¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LAVASTE LOS DIENTES O COMISTE ALGO?. UFF, DESGRACIADO BORRACHO.

Tras esperar que ese hediondo tufo al que Irvine llama aliento desapareciera, Squall intento hablar con el, pero este estaba demasiado ebrio como para poner atención a lo que Squall le preguntaba.

- Ahora, decime pues, que era tan importante como para hacerme pasar una vergüenza tal.- todos las personas que se encontraban en la calle se le quedaron mirando con una cara de burla.

- MAE-HIC-MAE, ESTAMOS EN EL –HIC- MUNDIA…

- Mundi-a?

- Mund…

- Mund…?

- MU..MUN..M…

- ¡Decimelo de una vez, borracho de mierda!

Antes de que Squall pudiera decir algo mas, Irvine vomito sobre su cara haciendo que Squall vomitase tambien reaccionando una cadena de vomitos por toda la calle que se expandio por toda la ciudad, salio de la ciudad asta llegar al Jardin, donde siguieron la cadena hasta que Quistis entro al despacho de Cid.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarla profeso?... HIJA DE SU GRAN PU…

De regreso en Balamb:

- Ya me siento mejor, mae, supiste que Balamb llego a Alemania…digo Galbadia.

- ¿Lo decís por el mundial de Blitsball?

- Sip.

- En ese caso se dice "califico", por que, que yo sepa un país no puede "llegar" a otro.

- Callate, vos sabes lo que trato de decir.

- ¿Y que, Balamb esta muy malo, no te digo, perder 5-0 con Honduras…digo Dollet.

- Mae, tenga fe, ya vera que pasa, además, Dollet ni va a ir. Mientras tanto vámonos a un bar a celebrar.

- ¿Celebrar?

- Mae, TENGO ENTRADAS PARA IR AL MUNDIAL, VAMONOS A UN BAR A TOMAR ASTA QUE NOS DE CIRROSIS O ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD MENOS OFENSIVA.

- Ay Dios.

Squall y Irvine van al bar y beben asta que el sol desaparece en el horizonte.


	2. El vuelo al mundial

1- El vuelo al mundial…

Squall hacia fila como todos los ahí presentes, intentaba no distraerse por los alocados gritos de todos los aficionados que mas borrachos no podían quedar. Irvine por su parte, intentaba ligar a una chica aficionada de la selección japonesa… digo Easthariana.

- y ¿como se llama usted¿Preciosa¿Rubí¿Perla?

- No- la chica se ruboriza y le muestra una sonrisita- yo llamalme Tifa.

- Que nombre mas lindo, deberían de ponerle ese nombre a una flor- decia Irvine el cual no podía despegar la mirada de ese par de gigantescos senos.

Mientras Irvine no paraba de seducir a la mujer de sus sueños (no de los románticos, obvio), Squall se partía el culo intentando llegar al final sin perder los estribos.

- Disculpe señor- dijo un hombre de color el cual parecía que nunca se había bañado en la vida y tenia su axila pegada a la cara de Squall y su mano (la cual sostenía una especie de mini metralleta) apuntando hacia su entrepierna.

- Santa Maria madre de Dios, que no se dispare esa cosa por favor- decía Squall tapándose la nariz para evitar la hediondez de ese hombre.

- Hey, Tidus, what do you think of my ENGLAND I MEAN, MIDGAR SHIRT- dijo Zell, un compatriota de Squall, que se creia de todo menos Balambiano.

- FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE, STOP ANOYING ME- dijo Tidu, el joven ingles que mas que amigo de Zell parecia ser una victima mas de la tipica actitud necia y sin sentido que el farmaco dependiente de Zell tenia.

- Perdona tío¿pero creo que debo pasar?- dijo una criatura azul y peluda la cual empujo a Squall haciendo que tirase su MP3 y se rompiera en mil pedazos, eso era lo único que le permitía ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba. Al ver lo que había sucedido, se quedo perplejo, totalmente mudo y paralizado- ¿espero que no os moleste?

- ………pasa, cabrón- dijo Squall en voz baja para que no escuchase el "cabrón".

- CON QUE ALLI ESTAL TU- dijo la novia asiática de Squall que llevaba la misma camisa que la chica con la Irvine coqueteaba- EL PENDEJO DE TU AMIGO NO DEJAL EN PAZ A MI PLIMITA Y AHOLA SU NOVIA ESTAL MUY CABLEADO Y TAL VEZ TELMINE PALTIENDOLE LA CALA- decía ella mientras al final del pasillo un joven rubio sostenía a Irvine del cuello y lo sacudía a todas partes- yo cuidale tu campo.

Squall se preguntaba que se habia echo para que Dios lo castigase de tal forma.

- Cloud caliñito, el solo estaba siendo amable.

- AMABLE, AMABLE SON MIS PELOTAS ANTES QUE ESTE BOLUDO.

- MAE, TRANQUI, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SU NOVIA SE UNA RICA, NO SE EGOISTA Y COMPARTA.

- ¿ES QUE NO SABES CALLARTE? E PIBE- dijoel rubio cuando saco su espada y se dispuso a cortar a Irving, pero su golpe fue bloqueado por Squall.

- Te pido que lo sueltes, "pibe"- dijo Squall sumamente serio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se fueron con una vena remarcada en la frente cuando la azafata los llamo a avordar.


	3. En Galbadia

2- En Galbadia…

Squall, Rinoa y Irvine ya habían llegado a Galbadia y esperaban con mucho anhelo a que los partidos fuesen arreglados para iniciar una nueva fiesta.

- ¿Cómo sera la gente galbadiana, espero que tengan cerveza,estoy muy sediento.

- Es que además de ebrio eres idota- dijo Squall al notar la evidente ignorancia de Irvine.

- Muchachos, me voy a buscal a mi plima Tifa, dijo que nos encontlálamos en el hotel.

- ¿Tifa?- unos corazoncitos se dibujaron en los ojos de Irvine- si quieles te acompaño.

- ¿Qué quieles decil con "si quieles", te estas bullando de mi folma de hablal, te clees muy glacioso.

- No, no me refiero a eso.

- Ahora dice "REfiero"¿como si el te estuviese intentando explicar como hablar, Rinoa- dijo Squall con un muy mal intencionado tono.

- Cielto¿sabes que Ilvine, vete al diablo.

Irvine estaba boquiabierto y con la cara completamente roja como un tomate, Rinoa abandonaba la escena dándole un beso en la boca a Squall y sacándole el dedo a Irvine. Irvine seguía boquiabierto mientras Squall se burlaba sin intentar disimularlo, pasado el tiempo decidieron ir a conocer la ciudad.

- No puedo creer que me hicieras eso- dijo Irvine aun enojado por lo sucedido.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que conocer la ciudad, ya intentamos matar a ese bruja de Edea aquí- dijo Squall al leer el ultimo párrafo.

- ¿Me esta escuchando al menos, hijueputa.

- ¿Quién putas esta escribiendo esto¿alguien que nunca jugo el juego?

- Mae, de ¿que esta hablando?

- Del mae que escribe esta historia.

- ¿Cuál mae, yo solo veo al que la lee, pero no al que la escribe- apunta al monitor del lector.

Después de un tiempo de silencio decidieron continuar conociendo la ciudad.

-Yo no quiero conocer la pu- DIJE QUE DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO DE SILENCIO DECIDIERON CONTINUAR CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD.- esta bien, esta bien, carepicha.

Fueron a los museos donde encontraron a Zell molestando a Tidus y su pandilla.

- Tidus, look is a prehistoric man.

- FOR THE HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE.

Kimhari, el bicho peludo logro divisar a Squall de entre la orda de gente que alli se encontraban.

- hola tio, cuanto tiempo sin verte…

- Solo fueron 6 horas desde que destruiste mi MP3, "maldito wookie azul"- penso Squall.

- Ostias, lo había olvidado, jajaja¿Qué MP3?- Squall se tapa la cara con su mano.

- Hola, tu debes ser de la madre patria España…digo Ronso.

- Si tio¿podeos decirme de que lugar sois vosotros?

- Somos de Costa Rica…erg, Balamb.- dijo Irvine un tanto extrañado.

- Parece que tu amigo tiene problemas con Zell.

- Si, ese gillipollas no nos a dejado en paz desde que hablo con Tidus sobre los perros calientes o algo así.

- Típico de ese mae, solo piensa con la panza.

Una chica asiatica (otra) llega y se dirige a Squall:

- Si ayudas a mi novio, te doy una "recompensa"

- Bueno, yooo- dijo Squall un tanto ruborisado pero fue interrumpido rapidamente por Irvine que tenia las orejas rojas.

- YO LO HAGO, LO QUE SEA POR VOS, MI AMORCITO LINDO.

- Pinche pendejo de ·"!·$$"·- justo en ese momento, Irvine sintio que su mundo se despedasaba.

- Sel…Selphie?

- Si condenado chimoltrufio- dijo Selphie extremadamente enojada- de haber sabido que mi novio iba a ser un guey que me pone los cuernos con cualquier pinche china de &/)&)(/.

- El no iba a ponelte los cuelnos con nadie, mi recompensa iba a sel un banano- le muestra la fruta amarilla.

- AUN ASI, ES UN CONDENADO CABRON, PERO ESPERA NO MAS, TE VOY A DAR TUS PATADITAS MAS TARDE, HUEVON.

- Mae, Squall, ayudeme…- pero Squall ya estaba ayudando a otro.

- Ok, Zell, vos no sos ingles, ni si quiera sos anglosajon (lo mira detenidamente), bueno eso si sos, pero no sos ingles, entende de una ves.

- I dont speak spanish.

- YES YOU DO-dijo Tidus muy enojado.

- Ok Zell, you are not English…- dijo Squall.

- Yeah I'm not, I'm Irish.

- But, you don't have the accent- dijo Squall nuevamente para que entendiera.

- Then I'm Canadian or American.

- POR EL AMOR A DIOS, SELPHIE CALMATE CARIÑITO.

- NO PINCHE PERRO, ME LAS VA A PAGAR.

- MAE, AUXILIO, SQUALL.

- No puedo con todo esto.

Y dicho esto Squall camino fuera del museo y se dirige al hotel, Zell termina provocándole un derrame a Tidus y Irvine, digamos que no lo volvieron a ver por unas cuantas semanas y cuando lo encontraron, estaba en calsoncillos y atado a un carro de montaña rusa.


	4. El primer partido

3- El primer partido…

Ya habían pasado muchas semanas desde que habian llegado a Galbadia, ya conocian la ciudad entera: su historia, arte, comida, cultura y todo eso. Mientras pasaban por ahí, lograron escuchar que a Balamb le tocaba jugar el primer partido contra Galbadia.

- Nos van a pichasear- dijo Squall sin ni una gota de animo- lo dije antes y lo siguiere diciendo, Honduras erg…Dolle era el que tenia que venir a este mundial.

- Mae, tranquilo, la "sele" se la juega, al rato ganan.

- Si claro, y los cerdo vuelan…

Justo en ese mismo instante el hombre que tenia entre la espada y la pared a Squall cruzo los cielos y callo justo en un espacio entre los dos.

- Pero por Dios "pana" no tenias por que enojarte tanto.

- No, que acaso no entendes que con mi pelo nadie se mete.

Era Cloud que al parecer le propino una golpiza al hombre.

- Bueno pero solo era una broma.

- No pibe, ya dije que solo Tifa lo puede tocar y nadie mas y...- mira a Irvine que se escondía la espalda de Squall- pero si es el boludo que cree que tiene chance con mi novia, che.

- Mas le vale que no intente nada raro me oyó playo, por que créame que no va a salir bien librado- dijo Squall que se mantenía en posición de combate.

- Se que sos bien fuerte, pero utilizare un ataque especial que solo utilice una vez en mi vida: EL CABEZASO.

- DIOS MIO, PANA, NO LO HAGAS, NO NECESITAS MAS DEMANDAS- pero Barret no logro evitarlo y Cloud le propino un cabezazo a Squall en el pecho, sus cabellos como lanzas penetraron a Squall haciendo grandes manchas de sangre en su ropa, el se tiro al suelo y toco los agujeros que habían dejado los picos del pelo de Cloud.

- Gel para el pelo "déjalos como lanzas", solo en las tiendas de Midgar. Ahora vos…

- Cloud, QUE VELGUENZA¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE PODIAS JUGAL A ZIDANE TLIVAL?

- Tifita, yo…

- NADA, LE HICISTE ALGO HOLIBLE AL NOVIO DE MI PLIMA Y VAS A PAGAL POL ESO, TE VOY A RASULAL.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Squall, mae, hábleme, puta. Se perderá el primer partido pero lo voy a llevar a la enfermería- lo agarra y lo alza.

Una hora después:

- MALDITO CLOUD, QUE BUENO QUE TIFA LO TOLTULO, YO LO HABLIA MATADO- dijo Rinoa furiosa

- Si, bueno ya va empesar el partido:

Se oyen los locutores por todo el estadio:

- Buenas Noches, damas y caballeros, aquí sus locutores Seifer Almasy y…

- Cid "!··$&$·&·$ Highwind, bola de $"·"·.

- Que boquita, dime Cid¿cuantos mundiales llevas ya, 3 cierto?

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Nada solo decía, mira el presidente de Galbadia: Vincent Deiling.

Deiling entra en la habitación seguido de muchos soldados.

TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS DE GALBADIA¡HEIL DEILING!

- ¡AHORA NO, ESTUPIDOS!- se sopla la nariz- buenas tardes, que empiece el juego.

TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS DE GALBADIA¡SEIG HEIL!

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A ESOS ·&$&$&$& DE &/$/&/&?

- ¡Y comienza el partido!

- Los maricones de Balamb la tienen pero la pierden, pero la tienen y a los 2 segundos se la quitan, si que son malos.

- Cid, intentemos no ofender a estos jugadores antes de que los aficionados nos empiecen a tirar monedas o bolsas llenas de orina.

- $/&(&(&/($(/(&(/&(

- DIOS MIO, CID, NO PUEDES DECIR ESO EN TV.

- MIRA, GALBADIA YA HISO SU PRIMER GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.

- Parece ser que el portero de Balamb: Wedge DeFinalfantsy8 se durmió en la portería.

Irvine se enfada y se pone en pie, con una bolsa en mano.

- Ilvine ¿a donde vas?

- al baño, (esos imbeciles van a ver lo que es bueno).

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Squall tenia una platica con alguien que habia sufrido un terrible accidente:

- hola tio.

- Pero si es la bola de pelo azul- lo mira con un tanto de sarcasmo.

- Jejeje, a vosotros también os han pillado con 30 kilos de coca.

- ¿Coca?

- Si, ya sabéis de los que hablo, polvos mágicos, pociones para curarse, plumas del fénix y toda esa mierda.

- …como sea¿por que estas aquí, Chewbaca?

- Pues..., me hice el muerto para evitar que no me mandaran a prision.

- Asi que es por eso que estas metido en una bolsa negra.

- Sip.

-…sin comentarios.

De regreso en el estadio, Irvine ya tenia la bolsa lista:

- esta bolsa no es una bolsa normal, depuse de tantos años usando el rifle con todas esas balas magicas, la polvora que entro en mi sistema es…BUA JAJAJAJA.

Irvine sale del baño y se acerca a los comentaristas:

- Mira Cid, parece que Balamb ya hizo su primer gol y… ahí va el tercero de Galbadia.

- Coño, si que son malos estos $&$&$&.- Irvine se acerca.

- Pero ¿Por qué los criticas tanto, mira ya va el segundo de BALAMB Y GOOOOOOOOL- Irvine se alegra, pero apunta hacia Cid.

- ¡BOLSA DE MIADOS!-grito Irvine.

- Por que ese no es el nivel de Balamb, Balamb juega de una manera totalmente diferente, ellos juegan con gracia y con muchos pases, lo que lo hace difícil de interceptar. Lo que estos están haciendo es una $&$$/&, están bien cagados de miedo, si dejaran ese miedo, incluso podrían ganarle a este montón de )(¿()&(?&&·$.- Irvine quiso detenerse, pero ya había sido tarde, soltó la bolsa y esta estuvo apunto de golpear a Cid, pero la cabeza de Seifer se interpuso.

- AAAAAAAAA, MI CARA¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI CARA?.

- ¡&$&/&)(/($(/(/·$&$/--/-&/$/&/()(/))(!

Irvine se sento al lado de Rinoa y espero a que el partido terminara (4-2), Squall salio de enfermeria y todo salio bien…o eso creen, pues aun faltan 3 partidos…


	5. El segundo Partido

5- El segundo partido.

Ya había pasado algun tiempo después del primer partido, Squall habia logrado salir ileso del estadio e Irvine con la moral en el suelo.

- HIC, NO IMPORTA, HIC, YA VERAN QUE TODO VA A SALIR BIEN.

- …Irvine quítate de encima, me estas avergonzando.

A lo lejos se podía observar a Auron y Vincent mirando con el mal de ojo a Irvine:

- ese parg cree que todavía estang en su paigs, ja, aquí se toma mas cervezag.

- YA.

- Exacto.

Squall logra notar que los están observando asi que le dice a Rinoa que es hora de olvidarse lo que ocurrió en el partido e ir al segundo juego de Alemania…Galbadia. Fueron al hotel donde encontraron a Tidus apunto de clavarle un vasija en la cabeza a Zell, hicieron sus maletas y decidieron irse.

- Bueno, perenme un momentico, aun no lo encuentro…

- ¿Qué esta buscando Ilvine?

- No lo se.

- LISTO- una revista XXX

Bajaron y alquilaron un carro y…Squall e Irvine vieron la cosa mas hermosa de todo el mundo, al verla, Irvine se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

- Pos órale ¿que le pasa a Irvine?- dijo Selphie.

- Squall ve y mila que le sucede a Ilvine- dijo Rinoa.

Squall camino hacia Irvine:

- ¿mae, que le pasa?

- Squall, mire…es, es, ES HERMOSO.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es como una expresión de Dios en toda su gloria, es el amor eterno encarnado, es…es…(rompe en llanto).

- ¿QUE COSA?

- MIRE BIEN, MAE, ES TAN BELLO- apunta a la calle.

- Pero…es, es…- Squall queda sin aliento y unas lagrimas se resbalan en su cara, como insinuando que la felicidad a llegado, que la vida ya tenia un propósito y el amor existía de verdad, que la humanidad tenia esperanza.

Ambos miraron a sus novias y se les acercaron y las besaron con pasión, nunca antes habian sentido tal felicidad.

- uf¡que beso¿pero oye que mosco les pico?

- Es obvio que tu nunca has andado pol las calles de Costa Lica…ejemp, Balamb.

Subieron al auto y conducieron por todas las calles, Squall e Irvine van en la parte trasera pues no podían parar de llorar. Cuando por fin llegaron al estadio se encontraron con los aficionados de Brasil…Besaid alentando a su equipo:

- BONO HIJOS DU PUTA, SI VU NU GANAN, NOSUTRUS LOS MATAMUS- dijo la pequeña Rikku.

- SI, NOSUTRUS LES CORTAMOS DU HUEVOS- grito Wakka.

- …inmaduros- dijo Squall en voz baja.

- CLARO QUE NO, SI, HIC, ESOS, HIC, PENDEJITOS NO GANAN NADA, HIC, VAN CONOCER, HIC, MI IRA- dio Irvine con fuego en sus ojos.

- JODER, YA OS HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO NADA- grito Kimmary.

- Aun así necesita la inyección contra la rabia.- dijo un guardia que le ponía una inyección.

- …esto se va a poner feo.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar al estadio, Squall tardo horas buscando un puesto, los aficionados estaban como locos gritando, blasfemando, escupiendo, maldiciendo.

- ME CAGO EN DIOS¿CUANDO EMPIEZA ESTE PARTIDO?- grito un aficionado grande y peludo y azul.

- Nunca e entendido ¿por que dicen esa frase, de donde yo vengo nunca la dicen- dijo Squall.

- ME CAGO EN EL HIJO DE PUTA DE SATANAS- grito Irvine (frase MUY utilisada en mi pais)- Y EN EL PENDEJO DE JUDAS, YA EMPIESEN ESTA VARA.- grito Irvine, el cual ya estaba muy enojado pues tenia llagas en las manos, ya que tuvieron que utilizar aguarrás y una lima para separarlo de la calle.

Después de unas horas, se vio al lidera de la BIBA salir al podio junto con los presidentes: Loire y Deiling.

TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS DE GALBADIA¡HEIL DEILING!

- ustedes en verdad quieren joderme.

Dicho esto empezó el partido:

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, aquí su servidor Seifer, AUCH, QUEMA, DIOS MIO, QUEMA (Cid le toco la cara).

- Ups, bueno como sea…

- Me agrada ese sujeto- dijo Squall.

- …el día de hoy tenemos a un equipo bueno y a otro malo¿cual es cual, averígüenlo ustedes $&$&$&!".

- AUCH, Y EMPIEZA EL… DIOS, YA PORFAVOR…Biggs Definalfantasy7 burla a… ARG, O POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, YA DEJA DE TOCARME.

- No es mí culpa, estoy curioso, además, huele muy feo y es grande- todos los aficionados los vuelven a ver.

- SI, PERO TIENES QUE TOCAR JUSTAMENTE AHÍ, AHÍ ES DONDE ME DUELE, VES, YA ESTAN HICNAHADAS- todos empiezan a reír a carcajadas, incluso los jugadores.

- Mira &$&, no es mi culpa que seas tan sensible ahí- Squall era el unico seguia mirando el juego.

- El otro equipo acaba de meternos 3 goles y es mas importante lo que una pareja disfuncional dice por un micrófono, DIOS, pero que necedad- dijo Squall.

- Y pasaron todos los minutos del partido, Ecuador…Alexandria, le dio una palisa a Balamb con un 3-0. Pero a nadie le dio importancia, solo importaba lo que el par de… locutores, dijesen.

- MIRA ·&$/·&·(() SI SIGUES HABLANDO TE VOY A $/&)&)/($& Y NO ES NADA LINDO ME OISTE )?()?)/&/.

- Si claro, erg, que quede calro que el hablaba de mi rostro no de otra cosa- dijo Seifer muy avergonzado.

Y así termina el segundo partido, pobre Balamb, algún día ganaremos.


	6. El tercer y ultimo partido

Dissclaimer: La cancion no me pertenece ni nada.

----------------------------

6- El tercer partido.

Tras una aplastante derrota, los balambianos sentian que su "moral" estaba en el suelo, no habia nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlos sentir mejor, prácticamente estaban fuera del mundial, o sea, me parto el culo tratando de conseguir plata para ir a ese mal parido mundial, para ver a esa bola de perras perder…erg, se supone que eso debia quedarse en mi cabeza, perdonen, continuemos con la historia.

- bueno, al menos mi revista me va a hacer sentir mejor- dijo un Irvine tan desolado como el peor de los valles.

- Si abres esa revista, "te voy a exprimir un huevo yo a ti"-dijo Selphie.

- …hasta mi abuelita juega mejor que ellos- dijo Squall mientras su abuelita jugaba contra la selección de Galbadia.

- ALGUIEN QUE LE QUITE ESE BALON A LA VIEJITA.

Dejan de ver el partido.

- Bueno, al menos no pudo quedal peol- dijo Rinoa.

-O pero quedara- dijo el poco animado Squall, pues el tercer partido empezaba ese mismo dia.

- Sabes, tu linea del tiempo no sirve- dijo Selphie al narrador.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esos partidos tardan al menos 2 días en organizarse, pero tu lo haces en solo unos segundos después de que el segundo termino- reitero Selphie.

- En este mundo de papel YO soy dios, asi que callate, simple mortal.

- …deja de exagerar y consigue una vida- dijo Squall.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Squall se metio un puñetazo a si mismo en la cara.

- pero, yo…- Squall no termino la frace ya que se metio un puñetazo tan fuerte que se le calleron unos cuantos dientes.

- Alguien mas quiere meterse conmigo- dijo el autor desafiante.

- NO

- Nop

- NOOOOOOOO- dijo Irvine tapándose la entrepierna.

- Bien.

Continuando con la historia, la pandilla se fue caminando por media calle, pues Squall y Irvine la amaban tanto que no podian dejar de verla y como no querian perderse del partido tampoco, decidieron irse caminando para poder mirar la calle por mas tiempo.

- es tan hermosa- dijo Irvine con lagrimas cruzando su rostro.

- Mucho- dijo Squall.

- Ni un solo hueco- dijo Irvine que empezaba a temblar.

- …SIIII- dijo Squall que lloraba de la felicidad.

- Pos este par de carnales estan bien locos, no.

- MUEVASE IMBECIL- dijo un conductor.

- PARA ESO ESTA LA ACERA, IDIOTAS- dijo otro.

- Squall, caliñito, polfavol, quitémonos de media calle¿polfavol?- dijo Rinoa.

Tardaron horas en llegar al estadio, pero por suerte llegaron a tiempo.

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, con ustedes Seifer Alma…NO VAYAS A TOCARME LA CARA DE NUEVO.

- No iba a hacerlo $$&/(&.

- Hoy tenemos a Polonia…Centra contra Costa Rica…Balamb.

- Veamos como les patean el culo otra vez- dijo Cid Higwind.

- Este cabron se las esta buscando- dijo Irvine.

- Bueno demosle la bienvenida al presidente Nacional Socialista, VINCENT DEILING.

- CALLENSE, IMBECILES, NO LO DIGAN ESTA VEZ, LOS DE LA O.N…U

TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS DE GALBADIA: -HEIL DEILING.

- Hijos de su &()/.

- Lo siento señor, sus insultos no se entienden debido a los muchos símbolos que los tapan- dijo Seifer.

- Espera¿es por eso que no has a caido a golpes, te dije que eras un ·$"·$& de $·&$ de "··!$ de$&$& y de mucha ¿($"/(&, y todo sale censurado.

- Sip.

- ¿QUE ES ESTO, UN FIC COMINSTA?

- Balamb la tiene, su goleador se hacer y goooooooooooooooool

- Puede que Balamb gane esta vez y…olvídenlo el segundo de Centra.

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS- grito Irvine- JUEGEN DE UNA BUENA VES, ME ESTAN ENCABRONANDO- grito con aun mas fuerza.

Balamb ya juega, pero, nop, el tercer y ultimo gol, o mira se termino el partido.

¡QUE, TU Y TU PENDEJA LINEA TEMPORAL NI TIENEN SENTIDO ALGUNO, GUEY, SIGUES PONIENDO FECHAS AL AZAR Y NO, ESO ESTA MAL ECHO, ERES EL PEOR ESCRITOR DEL MUNDO HUEVON- le dice Selphie al narrador.

Selphie salto al campo y se comió la pelota con la que están jugando.

- NO PERATE NO MAS, NO MANCHES…- ella salto de la cancha

Ya cuando secaron a Selphie de la cárcel, todos se fueron tristes a llorar detrás del estadio, Balamb había echo el ridículo y no había nada que lo pudiera evitar. Fue entonces que una bola del deporte se acerco a los pies de nuestros personajes y todos estaban alli, todos, Zell, Kimhari, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Vincent, Barret, Tifa, Cloud, Seifer, Cid. Todos estaban jugando y llamando a los 4 a jugar pues, vamos Costa Rica a jugar, si es verdad que no dimos la talla en el mundial, recuerda habrán muchos mas, no te rindas por eso.

¡PURA VIDA COSTA RICA Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!

ESTA CANCION PESE A ESTAR DEDICADA PARA MI PUEBLO, SUSTITUYAN ALGUNAS PALABRAS Y FINJAN QUE SE TRATA DEL SUYO, PUES LA FIESTA NUNCA PARA.

**El otro gol**

Por las calles de mi barrio corre un niño tras un balón  
hasta que la sangre brote de sus pies y la noche oculte al sol.  
Ese niño tiene un sueño, quiere ser un gran campeón.  
Ese niño somos todos, ese niño era yo¡soy yo!

Oe, Oe, ticos todos como hermanos,  
porque la fiesta pronto va a comenzar  
En Costa Rica el fútbol celebramos  
Vamos sele tenemos que ganar

Si la cancha es un potrero, o la playa frente al mar  
Jugar es lo que yo quiero nadie a mí me va a parar

Oe, Oe, ticos todos como hermanos,  
porque la fiesta pronto va a comenzar  
En Costa Rica el fútbol celebramos  
Vamos sele tenemos que ganar

La paz reina en la nación, en lugar de guerra fútbol,  
la sele nuestro escuadrón.  
De Guanacaste a Puerto Limón, 7 provincias, un corazón,   
cantemos juntos esta canción:

Mi corazón late por el fútbol, es la afición que te pide otro gol  
Y otro gol, y otro gol

Soy tico, soy latino de corazón y esta es mi afición.


End file.
